utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kuyou Yazumahashi
About your "VIPPER" "Semi-VIPPER" status. VIPPERLOIDS are direct creations from VIP@2ch users. That project is only of theirs and no one is freely to proclaim their UTAULOID as VIPPERLOID or a derivate of them without the proper permission of the involved parties (Kasane Teto is Twindrill, Yokune Ruko is Longsleeper, Namine Ritsu is Ritsu73, etc). Since this is YOUR UTAULOID and not one from the people at 2chan, please remove the so called VIPPER-status from your page. I am giving you this as an advice, since I see you already had problems with the admins of this wiki for illegal modifications in other people pages. Another rule of the house is that, relationships with other UTAULOIDs must be approved first by their creators to be included on the RELATED CHARACTER section. Another problem is the lack of a VB. Even if you announce 5 appends, you dont have any VB, and this must be on the WIP UTAULOIDS section. Please, stay with the rules or I will have to report with the proper admins. 07:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC) MSAJ, Nagareboshi Yue's creator. EDIT: Confirming my presence here by login with my user name. No response... I am again here and I have seen no modification about the VIPPERLOID status on your UTAULOID. Also, you don't have any proof of VB available to download. Because of this I am making the next modifications: *Removing VIPPERLOID STATUS *Moving to Proposed UTAULOID for undefined period until you resolve the problem of the voicebank. *Modifying relationships on the ones related to VIPPERLOIDS. Please, reply to the note ASAP with evidence of work. EDIT: Confirming blocked user by constant violations on wikis. I see people editing this page as anons. I will remove the "Voicebank from Japan" as there's no proof at the moment of it. Why? *The DA states the user is Japanese.... yet the person post in English. *The tumblr site says the owner is from Indonesia. *The YT page is owned by a person of México. Since this page was created by a person who kept on making unwanted editions to other people pages and this seems to start over again, I will block the access to people to the UTAULOID page and as well mark it for deletion. Actions will be taken after I talk with the other Admins. ~ Yue Nagareboshi Anon edits on the UTAULOID page. I see people editing this page as anons. I will remove the "Voicebank from Japan" as there's no proof at the moment of it. Why? *The DA states the user is Japanese.... yet the person post in English. *The tumblr site says the owner is from Indonesia. *The YT page is owned by a person of México. Since this page was created by a person who kept on making unwanted editions to other people pages and this seems to start over again, I will block the access to people to the UTAULOID page and as well mark it for deletion. Actions will be taken after I talk with the other Admins. ~ Yue Nagareboshi